rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 12
Red vs. Blue: Season 12 is an animated/machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions, and premiered on April 28, 2014. The season continues where the previous left off, with Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose joining the New Republic in order to rescue their friends. The season was first announced by writer/director Miles Luna on February 3, 2014, and a teaser trailer was released on April 1, 2014, Rooster Teeth's eleventh anniversary. This season also marked the return of original pre-rendered character animation in the series, which was blended in with machinima, similar to Revelation. It is the twelfth full season of Red vs. Blue, and the second season of the Chorus Trilogy. Synopsis The twelfth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue. Shipwrecked, separated and still sort of... dumb. The Red and Blue soldiers of Project Freelancer are continuing their misadventures on Chorus. With their leaders captured, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose now find themselves caught in the middle of a planet-wide civil war, and if they want to save their friends, they'll have to lead a hopeless army of rebels to victory. Between alien artifacts, subpar subordinates and mysterious mercenaries, the heroes of Blood Gulch have got their work cut out for them, and they really hate work. Characters Reds and Blues *Tucker (Teaser; 17 episodes) *Simmons (Teaser; 17 episodes) *Grif (Teaser; 16 episodes) *Caboose (Teaser; 16 episodes) *Washington (11 episodes) *Sarge (11 episodes) *Donut (11 episodes) *Lopez (11 episodes *Carolina (Teaser; 10 episodes) *Epsilon (Teaser; 10 episodes) *Freckles (5 episodes) New Republic *Jensen (12 episodes) *Palomo (12 episodes) *Kimball (Teaser; 11 episodes) *Bitters (11 episodes) *Smith (11 episodes) *Matthews (5 episodes) *Cunningham (2 episodes) *Rogers (2 episodes) *Simmons' Lieutenant (2 episodes) *Ghanoush (1 episode) *McCallister (1 episode) *Rebel Medic (1 episode) Federal Army of Chorus *Dr. Grey (9 episodes) *Doyle (6 episodes) *Snowman Fed (1 episode) Space Pirates *Felix (Teaser; 16 episodes) *Locus (Teaser; 11 episodes) *Malcom Hargrove (4 episodes) *Jackson (2 episodes) *Zachary Miller (2 episodes) *Sam (1 episode) Other *Epsilon-Delta (3 episodes) *Epsilon-Theta (2 episodes) *Dropship Pilot (1 episode; Deceased) *Cyclops/Lopez 2.0 (Teaser; Destroyed) *Epsilon-Eta (1 episode) *Epsilon-Iota (1 episode) *Epsilon-Omega (1 episode) *Epsilon-Sigma (1 episode) *Epsilon-Gamma (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Get a Job *''Main Article:'' Get a Job *''Airdate:'' May 26, 2014 Grif and Simmons give you the down-low on how to survive in today's job market. RTX 2014 *''Main Article:'' RTX 2014 *''Airdate:'' June 30, 2014 Going to RTX 2014? Wash and Sarge have got you covered. Match Breaking *''Main Article:'' Match Breaking *''Airdate:'' August 4, 2014 Hey fellas, need some help with the ladies? Tucker and Simmons can be your wingmen! Just know that with their help... you'll probably be single forever. Getting Away From it All *''Main Article:'' Getting Away From it All *''Airdate:'' September 8, 2014 The reds and blues are long overdue for a vacation, but "vacation" doesn't always mean relaxation. Channel Changer *''Main Article'': Channel Changer *''Airdate'': March 4, 2015 Red vs. Blue has an "exciting" announcement about the "brand new" and "innovative" way we are delivering the show to the audience. Gallery RvB Season 12 Teaser High-res.jpg|Season 12 Teaser image Tucker audio log.jpg|Journal Entry 001|link=http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=8954 Simmons audio log.jpg|Journal Entry 002|link=http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=8983 Caboose audio log.jpg|Journal Entry 003|link=http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=9011 Locus audio log.jpg|Journal Entry 004|link=http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=9051 RvB Season 12 DVD Concept Art.png Trivia *Since January 2015, each episode includes "Second Stories" videos in Xbox One app "Halo Channel".[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/halo-channel/channels/originals Halo Waypoint - Halo Channel: Originals] *The season's tagline, "What do you fight for?" is a question Kimball asked herself everyday throughout the duration of the Chorus Civil War, as revealed in the Season 13 episode All or Nothing. See also References External links *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Trailer Category:Series Category:Season 12 Category:Chorus Trilogy